Christmas in July
by SeaWeedHead14
Summary: Pegasus finished hanging the glittering orb and climbed down from the step ladder to take a look at his work. The large tree was covered in an array of colored glass ornaments and twinkling lights. The only thing that could make this event even better was if he had a young child, all with the joy and innocence of Christmas, to share it with...


_This is a little thing I wrote for my sisters and is not meant to be taken seriously in any way. It's filled with some personal references and inside jokes, so if some things don't seem to make sense that's why lol._

* * *

"Ah ~ That should do it."

Pegasus finished hanging the glittering orb and climbed down from the step ladder to take a look at his work. The large tree was covered in an array of colored glass ornaments and twinkling lights.

The sight made him smile with glee.

The business tycoon had just returned from a long stay at his gaming headquarters in America, and he had taken home some of the Western traditions with him. His new favorite was Christmas in July. At first the notion had seemed a bit odd, not only was Christmas most definitely _not_ in July, but why would you celebrate the holiday twice a year? But upon watching several of the festive specials on the American television networks he had managed to get into the celebratory spirit.

The only thing that could make this event even better was if he had a young child, all with the joy and innocence of Christmas, to share it with.

That's why his agents were on their way right now with the perfect little boy he could think of.

"Everything's almost ready, now just to slip into something more appropriate."

He grabbed the silk red and white suit and was just finishing putting it on when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in ~ "

Two men donned with dark sunglasses and black suits entered the room.

"Here is the child you requested Mr. Pegasus."

"Perfect! Just leave him and go."

"Yes sir."

The men placed the grumbling sack on the floor and left the room.

Excited to finally begin the festivities, Pegasus walked over to the sack and let the distressed child loose.

"Ahh let me go you freak!"

"Is that any way to talk to good ol' Saint Nic?"

Mokuba stared up at the man in disbelief.

"What the heck are you talking about?...and why are you dressed like Santa Clause?"

Pegasus let out a jolly laugh. "Ho ho ho, well you are a curious little boy! If you _must_ know I'm celebrating Christmas in July! Apparently it's all the rage in America."

Mokuba didn't get it. "But we live in Japan…"

"That matters not! Here in my mansion it is the joyous season of Christmas."

He knelt down to the little boy. "Here, have some eggnog."

Mokuba took the glass and smelt it. "Eww this smells gross!"

"No worries, here have some hot cocoa instead."

Mokuba was hesitant, but exchanged the glass for the mug.

"Wonderful! Now how about we start singing some carols hmm?"

"Uhh…

But before he could say anything, Pegasus whisked him away to the far corner where the grand piano was placed. Next to it he had a nice crackling fire going, adding an organic warmth to the very air conditioned room.

"Which one would you like to sing first?" Pegasus shifted through the sheet music as the poofy haired kid took a small sip of his cocoa. He wasn't necessarily happy about being kidnapped, _again_ , but he figured he'd been in worse situations before so why not go along with it.

"Let's see, we have _Frosty the Snowman_ , _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ , or…"

His was interrupted by an explosion of glass coming from the parlor's main window.

"How about _my_ all time favorite, 'give-me-back-my-little-brother-you-scumbag'!"

"Kaiba-boy ~ "

"Pegasus-man!"

"How nice of you to join us! I didn't know you were one for the carols ~ "

Kaiba took off his jetpack and glared at the man, taking in his bizarre appearance. Choosing to ignore him, he shook his head and began to make his way over to his surprisingly calm younger brother.

"Seto would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Shut up Mokuba!" He slapped the mug out of the child's hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, we're getting out of here."

"Why must you leave so soon? The festivities are just beginning ~"

"Look, I don't know what kind of freak show you're trying to run here, and quite frankly I don't care. I'm taking my little brother and we're leaving."

Walking with purpose, Kaiba began making his exit. Except he had never actually been inside Pegasus' mansion before, therefore he didn't really know where the exit _was_. Deciding to open the nearest door, he was met with a slightly familiar looking girl.

"My dear Serenity, you're still here?" Pegasus called from behind them.

Turning in the direction of the voice speaking, Serenity held up her hands and gave a shy laugh.

"Well considering I still can't see, I guess I must have taken a wrong turn last night and ended up stuck in this closet." The girl lightly touched her bandaged eyes and gave an awkward shrug.

Kaiba simply slammed the door back closed and continued his search for the exit. The whole while Pegasus was pleading for the two to stay and sing some of the seasonal tunes with him, but Kaiba was having none of it.

Upon opening the second nearest door, Kaiba was met with what appeared to be a live broadcast of Yugi's living room. In it, Yugi and Joey appeared to be transfixed upon some sort of horror film, making the two sit close together bundled in blankets with fear stricken faces. The jump the blonde duelist made at the faintest of sounds made Kaiba somewhat amused, but coming back to the realization that he was watching this while still in Pegasus warped mansion, he realized how truly disturbing the whole scenario was, and without a word he slowly closed the door.

"Well I can explain that one…"

Kaiba cut the older man off.

"I've had just about enough of your Mickey Mouse mind games! I don't care why you have Wheeler's little sister stuck in a closet, nor why you have camera's set up in the Mutou household. I don't even care why you seem to be under the sick impression that it is December. All I care about is leaving this sad excuse for a mansion once and for all!"

At the other's outburst, Pegasus began to laugh.

"Oh Kaiba boy, you have no idea what joys you are missing out on. Before you go, will you at least open presents?"

Kaiba was about to flat out decline when Mokuba spoke up first.

"Please Seto? I really want to open some presents."

Never able to deny his younger brother of much, Kaiba begrudgingly relented.

"Fine! But only one present and then we're leaving."

Mokuba jumped for joy and released himself from his brother's grip, running towards the large decorated tree.

Pegasus picked up two packages from underneath the fake pine's branches and handed one to the child and the other to Kaiba.

Mokuba ripped through his wrapping first and squealed with excitement.

"Seto! It's the Pom Pom Wow set I saw on tv! I really wanted this!"

Kaiba couldn't contain his disgust. His brother had been begging for the silly craft set since he had first seen the commercial for it, but Kaiba had refused to spend his money on the rigged notion of markers and cotton balls. It was nothing but a scam and Kaiba was not a fool, although apparently his brother was.

"I can't wait to decorate your office!" The younger boy laughed and continued to open his package with glee, while Kaiba began to tear the tacky wrapping paper off of his own.

He was not expecting the softness he felt underneath his fingertips, nor the shiny blue eyes gazing into his own. There in his hands was a very soft and very plush Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba stared at the gift in wonder, finding himself surprisingly drawn to it. He brought the toy up to his chest and gave it a hesitant squeeze. The notion caught himself off guard and he flushed as he caught his brother watching him in disbelief.

"Aw Seto you got a Blue Eyes stuffed animal! It's perfect for you!"

Kaiba looked away and cleared his throat, hoping to avoid any further embarrassment.

"Come Mokuba. I said only one gift, now it is time to go."

He once again grabbed his brother by the wrist, but instead of trying to find their way through the large room and mansion, he simply adjusted his hold on his brother and restarted his jet pack. The two were out of the already broken window before Pegasus could finish his last subsequent 'ho'.

"Ah what lovely children ~ " He sighed, and pressed the intercom on the near wall.

"Carl, come to the front parlor."

The door immediately opened and a tall mustached man entered the room, giving Pegasus a bow.

"Carl play _Jingle Bell Rock_ , and make it snazzy"

"Yes Pegasus sir."

The man bowed again and made his way over to the grand piano where he began to beat out a jazzed up version of the classic tune.

As Pegasus crossed the room and passed the storage closet (was that a female voice he heard singing?) he reached the second door Kaiba had opened. Upon opening it himself, he was met by a multitude of screens, still cast upon the two young friends in the middle of a scare show. Snapping his fingers to the bubbly beat, Pegasus pressed a blue button, changing the pictures on the screen to those of a more upscale location.

The bottom screens displayed the images of a kid with scruffy black hair placing colorful cotton balls on every visible surface of a business desk, while the top screens were locked on the exclusive images of a teenage boy cuddling with a Duel Monsters stuffed animal.

Pegasus's jubilant laugh echoed throughout the small space, mixing with the cheerful holiday music and adding even more glee to the man's already jovial demeanor.

"What a Merry Christmas indeed ~ "


End file.
